harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dumbledore's Army coin
Could we please change the name of this article to "Dumbledore's Army Galleon's"? it sounds alot more in-universe than "coins", Darth Jadious 13:49, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :I think it's referred to as a coin because they weren't actual Galleons; they were fake ones made by Hermione. "Coins" is also the word used in the interview Rowling gave in which she said that they would be "like badges of medals or honour", but the word was actually used by the person asking the question, rather than her. The Lexicon article on the D.A. refers to them as "fake Galleons". But the Lexicon article on Hermione refers to them as "enchanted coins". I'm fine with leaving this article title as is, or possibly moving it to "Dumbledore's Army Fake Galleons". Oread (talk) 15:59, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Master Galleon How did it come to be that Neville could summon other DA members, did he end up with Harry's old coin? --IBelieveInTheHallows 22:49, 21 April 2009 (UTC)IBelieveInTheHallows :I would assume that it was more along the lines of anyone could change the coins instead of only one coin being able to do so. I may be wrong though. -- 21:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Zacharias Smith How was he a defector? --BachLynn23 00:09, July 30, 2010 (UTC) he didn't return in 1997, and didn't stay to help fight in the battle of hogwarts. and he was just unsupportive and negative throughout the entire time. Alumeng 19:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Change the name to "Fake Galleon" I think we should change the name from "Dumbledore's Army coin" to just "Fake galleon" because they weren't just used by The DA cos in Harry Potter 6 Malfoy & Rosmerta used them. 19:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) This article is specifically about the coins the DA used, not other uses of coins for communication. While Draco and Rosmerta did use coins to communicate those coins were different than the DA's coins.-Shorty1982 23:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Is there an article on this wiki specifically about the coins Draco and Rosmerta used? 14:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm in favour of the move. As far as I'm aware there was no difference between the coins used by the DA and the ones used by Draco and Rosmerta. Jayden Matthews 15:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, Jayden. Oh, Shorty1982, before you go and use the fact that Draco even said to Professor Dumbledore that he got the idea off of the DA, that doesn't mean anything at all. 20:27, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm in favour too. 90.204.20.100 is absolutely right about what Draco said to Albus meaning nothing. All we know is, they're both fake galleons, Hermione's and Draco's, so that's what the name should be. 08:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :That is to say, Draco probably said that to make his plan sound more awesome, but I think he merely nicked a couple of the DA's. 08:08, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well, that's that sorted. fellow in-favorers, call in some admins, namely Cavalier One, and we can get this sorted. 07:39, October 19, 2011 (UTC) You're absolutely right. An admin should get involved and I shall do so right away. 08:11, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Again, this article is specifically about the coins the DA used, not fake galleons in general, therefore, IMO, the name should be specific as well. There is not a single mention of the coins used by Rosmerta and Draco in the article nor does there need to be. The fake Galleons used by Draco and Rosmerta played a very tiny part in the series and were only mentioned once or twice while the ones used by the DA played a much bigger part and were mentioned and seen numerous times. -Shorty1982 10:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :: I think it can stay as it is. Like Shorty says, this article is specifically about the D.A.'s coins. Enchanted coin covers the coins in general, which includes the coins Draco and Rosmerta used. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 12:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you, Cubs Fan. I didn't even realize the Enchanted coin article existed. It would seem I'm not the only one who missed that article so I added a "See Also" section to the DA coin article. -Shorty1982 12:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Merge the articles then! Threr is no point in there being DA Coins and Enchanted coins as two different pages because two pages on exactly the same thing makes no sense. Please merge them. 15:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Draco doesn't specify the type of coins he used to communicate with Rosmerta, what spell he used to enchant them, or how the message appeared once it was sent. Thus we cannot say that Draco's coins were identical to the coins used by Dumbledore's Army. I don't see an issue with having a separate article on the DA coins since we know more about their characteristics. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 23:22, October 20, 2011 (UTC)